mon ange là où le soleil brille
by SalemaW
Summary: Shuishi a sauvé la vie de Yuki, mais comment? Petit oneshot concluant ma fic là où le soleil brille. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, j'ai fait un petit résumé.


**Auteuse :** mwahahaha

**Crédits :** persos à Maki Murakami sauf Sayana et May. La chanson appartient à Kyo.

**Note :** donnez moi votre avis please !!!

**Résumé de Là où le soleil brille:** Quelques mois après la mort de Tatsuha dans un accident d'avion, Sayana la petite sœur de Shuishi et fiancée du moine, meurt elle aussi en donnant naissance à leur fille, May-Esmelyna. Yuki et Shuishi, mariés, obtiennent la garde de leur nièce grâce à la demande de Sayana. Ce one-shot se déroule six ans plus tard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

May, six ans, ressemblait de plus en plus à son père mais avait la beauté, le teint hâlé et les yeux indigo de sa mère. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ornés de rubans violets. Elle portait une jolie robe noire à dentelle. Son regard se porta sur une photo. On pouvait y voir ses deux oncles et ses parents. Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Yuki entrain de fixer le dehors. Il faisait déjà nuit et la neige tombait doucement. Elle ne dit rien et alluma les bougies roses posées sur la cheminée. Ensuite, la petite fille s'assit sur le canapé et fixa elle aussi le dehors. En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier et elle ne devait pas déranger Yuki.

Celui-ci serra un cadre contre son cœur et s'adressa au firmament.

**« T'emmener voir ce que j'ai de plus cher  
Dans mes souvenirs tu rigolais  
Et fait tourner la terre**

_Tu étais toujours de bonne humeur, je me souviens de ton rire enfantin et de ton sourire angélique. Ta bonne humeur faisait tourner mon monde depuis des années._

**  
Ce qui me désole  
Que je désespère  
Que ton image s'envole  
Et il n'y a rien à faire**

_Quand je ferme les yeux, ton image se fait de moins en moins nette. Seules les photos me permettent de conserver ton visage. Quand je ferme les yeux, le son de ta voix se fait de plus en plus lointain. Seuls tes albums me permettent de ne pas oublier.  
_**  
Tu le sais pourquoi j'ai vécu  
Jusqu'à maintenant**

_On était mariés depuis cinq ans, ensemble depuis sept. Je vivais pour toi et tu l'as toujours su, je crois._

**  
Mais voilà que tu n'es plus  
Plus rien n'est important**

_Mais voilà, depuis un an tu n'es plus à cause d'un stupide accident._

**  
Si seulement j'avais su  
Que tu me manquerais autant**

_Jamais je n'avais imaginé vivre sans toi. Jamais l'idée que tu nous quittes m'avait traversé l'esprit._

**  
Je t'en aurai voulu de t'aimer tant **

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je t'en veux tellement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je t'aime tant ?_

**Apprend moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal**

_Comment oublier cette douleur qui me torture depuis un an ?_

**  
Apprend moi  
A croire que t'es devenue mon étoile**

_Et chaque soir je te cherche dans le ciel. Fais-moi signe, montre-moi que tu es devenu mon étoile.**  
**_**  
Mon ange ma lumière  
Mon intime repère**

_Tu as éclairé ma vie dès le premier jour et maintenant j'avance dans le noir. _

**  
Mon ange ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire**

_Devient mon étoile et continue de guider mes pas. _

**  
Telle est ma prière **

Tu n'avais pas  
De royaume à tes pieds

_Tous ces gens qui n'aimaient que ta musique et ta voix, ne pleure que ton talent._

**  
Mais je verserai pour toi  
Plus de larmes  
Qu'un peuple entier**

_Et moi, je n'ai plus de larmes tellement je t'ai pleuré._

**  
Mais ça suffira pas  
À me faire oublier que tu n'es plus **

_Mes larmes se sont évaporées mais elles n'ont pas su emporter ma souffrance._

**Apprend moi  
A croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal**

_Comment oublier que tu es mort pour me sauver ?_

**  
Apprend moi  
A croire que t'es devenue mon étoile**

_Et cette étoile, qui tout les soirs brille intensément dans le ciel, dis-moi que c'est toi._

**  
Mon ange ma lumière  
Mon intime repère**

_Moi le bateau perdu et toi le phare lumineux qui le sauve. Comment faire désormais sans repères ?_

**  
Mon ange ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire**

_Tu brillais sur scène et dans ma vie. Désormais tu brilles au paradis._

**  
Telle est ma prière **

T'emmener voir ce que j'ai de plus cher  
Dans mes souvenirs tu rigolais  
Et fait tourner la terre

_Je n'oublierais jamais tous ces souvenirs que nous avons gravés, mais…_

**  
Ce qui me désole  
Que je désespère  
Que ton image s'envole  
Il n'y a rien à faire**

_Mais ton odeur a disparu peu à peu de la maison, ton image a disparu des miroirs. Et il n'y a rien à faire.**  
**_**  
Apprend moi  
A croire que t'es devenue  
Mon étoile**

_Tatsuha était devenu une étoile, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que toi aussi ?  
_**  
Mon ange ma lumière  
Mon intime repère**

**Mon ange aux ailes lumineuses, merci pour tout.  
Mon ange ma lumière  
Qui chaque jour m'éclaire**

**  
**_Mon ange, ton souvenir éclairera à jamais notre univers._

**_  
_Telle est ma prière »**

Il se retourna et vit sa nièce qui, tout comme lui, avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- **Yuki : May, ça va ?**

- **May : oui papa Yuki, merci. C'était très beau ce que tu as dit. Papa Shuishi doit être vraiment heureux en ce moment.**

- **Yuki : tu crois ?**

- **May : bien sûr. Il a rejoint maman, papa et grands-mères. On a de la chance d'avoir tant d'anges gardiens.**

- **Yuki : c'est vrai.**

- **May : tu sais, il me manque beaucoup mais il sera à jamais à nos côtés. **

- **Yuki : tu es sûre que tu n'as que six ans ? Tu es très mature.**

- **May : merci. Tu sais, c'est papa Shuishi qui m'avait promis qu'il deviendrait notre étoile.**

- **Yuki : c'est lui tout craché. Cependant…**

- **May : ne sois pas triste. Il vit en toi.**

- **Yuki : comment ça ?**

- **May : il est ton cœur.**

Elle se leva et éteignit les bougies. Le blond se leva et ouvrit sa chemise. Il caressa d'un doigt la cicatrice qui ornait sa poitrine gauche. Un an déjà. Il sortit le dernier mot que lui avait laissé son amour.

_« Eiri, ton cœur est trop fragile et on doit te le changer d'ici 24 heures. Dans le cas contraire tu mourras. Alors, je te donne le mien. Prends en bien soin mon amour. Eiri, désormais je serais ton cœur, ainsi je mourais en même temps que toi. Ai shiteru._

_Ton ange, Shû. »_

La neige continua à tomber et, sur son balcon, parmi les flocons, il trouva quelques plumes blanches. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et sourit.

_Mon ange, ma lumière, qui chaque jour m'éclaire. Telle est ma prière…_


End file.
